mitoushoukanfandomcom-20200215-history
Lu Niang-Lan
Lu Niang-Lan (緑娘藍, '' Ryuu Nyan-Ran'') is an assassin who belongs to Illegal. She is also a second-hand goods seller and an equipment seller for summoners.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Opening X-01 Appearance Lu is a beautiful woman with long black hair that looked wet and she had transparently clear blue eyes. She wears a modified red China dress with a fair bit of extra fabric cut away. The dress is not her choice, it's part of a special advertising campaign for a new movie being shot in Toy Dream 35's Block C. Lu looks like the sort of woman who would make a heavenly homeroom teacher or apartment manager. Lu's eyes are too blue and her skin too shockingly white to be stereotypically Chinese, but that is hardly surprising considering her family's history.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Opening X-02 Personality Despite being an assassin, Lu is a friendly person, as seen by her teasing of both Kyousuke Shiroyama and Aika, and the advice she gave to Higan Meinokawa. However, her relationship with Aika used to be much worse, as according to Kyousuke the two tried to kill each other. Background In the past, Aika was in the business of exterminating monsters and sealing ancient texts. She was also very antagonistic towards Kyousuke and Aika at that point. At some point Lu was forced to be a vessel by an abusive Government summoner, who put a collar in her and forced her to live in a cage. When the summoner achieved Award 1000, she saw an opportunity and killed him using a trick knife before they made the reversal from the human world and the other world.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 8 Due to this experience, Lu hates the summoning ceremony.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 3 Part 3 Lu's "family" has married and "crossbred" with all the peoples of the planet in search of the most superior form of the human body. Lu had been one of the leading candidates among her “family”. The other candidates included a black boxer with an afro and a Native American nature girl who claimed she could speak with animals. Hers is the kind of “family” that can fill out the roster of a fighting game all on its own. As such, Lu Niang Lan and her "family" do not belong to any nation or homeland, and no one knows anymore where they had first come from. Chronology Light Novel Volume 01 Lu arrived at Aika's luxury apartment after Aika messaged her to brag about Kyousuke bringing her food, deciding to ruin Aika's fun. While Kyousuke and Lu were there, Aika's white liger started to get restless, which Kyousuke revealed was caused by the injured Higan Meinokawa he had brought to the apartment with him. Then Kyousuke announced to Aika and Lu his intention of making one last job as a summoner. Lu remained with Aika's white liger in the lower floor as Kyousuke and Aika carried Higan to one of the spare rooms and discussed Guard of Honor, as she didn't want to listen about Government's problems.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 1 Part 1 After Kyousuke rescued Higan from the Government's team sent for her and they narrowly escaped Azalea Magentarain from jumping into the ocean, they went to Lu's used goods store in C Block. While they were there, Lu gave her own opinion on Guard of Honor, doubting the group was really part of Illegal, and suggesting it was only using its name.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 6 Kyousuke also purchased several Incense Grenades from Lu, as he had to resupply after half a year without working as a summoner. As Kyousuke performed maintenance on his Blood-Sign, Lu searched for information about Renge Meinokawa in an occult site, finding rumors about a black-haired girl in a shrine maiden outfit seen being chased by men in work uniforms in different locations of the city. Lu analyzed the pattern of her appearances to predict where Renge would appear next.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 7 Lu offered Kyousuke a side arm as he and Higan were leaving, but he refused, stating that he still was Alice (with) Rabbit. Lu instead gave Higan a trick knife, revealing her past as a vessel and encouraging her as half of Alice (with) Rabbit, though she also teased her about spending a night alone with Kyousuke in his home. Lu would later be part of the group's discussions after Renge summoned the White Queen and the White Queen left some shards of herself inside Higan that threatened to kill Higan if Kyousuke didn't defeat the White Queen in time. Lu used her acupuncture skills to treat Higan and slow down the shard's progress. She also managed to retrieve one of the shards.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 3 Light Novel Volume 02 Lu and Kyousuke went on a mission to retrieve an attache case in Toy Dream 35's A Block containing dangerous data. However, the airport was taken over by a terrorist group calling itself the Black Wings. As the two discussed what to do one of the terrorists hit one of the hostages, causing her daughter to ask for help. Upon hearing the cursed words Kyousuke intervened, forcing Lu to do the same. After disabling a group of terrorists and an armored vehicle the duo escaped the airport, only to see a young summoner who had summoned a Divine-class Material taking care of the terrorists. Lu was forced to knock out Kyousuke to prevent him from trying to save the terrorists despite lacking a vessel to fight with. The two later arrived at Aika's apartment, shocking her with their tired state.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Opening X-01 After Kyousuke arrived with Ryouko Umie to Aika's apartment, Lu and Aika helped him gather info about Hayato, Fuuki and the Rainy Girl.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 2 Part 9 Later Lu, who was still in Aika's apartment, called Kyousuke to relay the info she had found on Fuuki Benikomichi.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 4 Part 2 Light Novel Volume 03 Lu tried to supervise Aika's cooking, but ended up knocked out when she tried testing the food. Aika tried to hide her in a cupboard, but she fell out just as Kyousuke started to question the situation.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Opening X-01 Since Kyousuke and Isabelle lacked enough information on their enemy and their goals they paid a visit to Lu in C Block on Illegal's Chinese restaurant, where they saw Lu taking steps to stop a young boy who had a crush on her from coming to the restaurant, as he could eventually become a target or a victim of collateral damage. While they talked Lu informed them of the destruction of a Government base in D Block and they concluded that the enemy had to be a Freedom summoner. Lu suggested they ask Aika about Anthills.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 2 Part 4 However, as they were doing that Lu suddenly arrived at the apartment and attacked them, as she had fallen under the influence of Girl's Backdoor when Biondetta Shiroyama and Kuina Murasame attacked the restaurant.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Stage 2 Part 6 She quickly knocked out Isabelle, Aika and Aika's liger, but Kyousuke managed to set off a trap using the sprinklers and the wiring to knock all of them out.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Stage 2 Part 7 However, upon waking up they realized Aika had been controlled through Lu to leak the list of Anthills to the enemy.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Stage 2 Part 8 Light Novel Volume 04 After causing the destruction of Pandemonium and terminating his contract with Mika Himekawa, Kyousuke contacted Aika and Lu to inform them of his situation and asked them to have someone pick him up to escape the area. Lu had been taking care of Aika while he was away, though Aika was tired of eating Chinese food.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Ending X-02 Light Novel Volume 06 Light Novel Volume 07 Light Novel Volume 08 Light Novel Volume 09 Light Novel Volume 10 Abilities Lu is an expert assassin and martial artist. Known and feared as the Perfect Dragon (痩身暗器（パーフェクトドラゴン）, Soushin Anki (Paafekuto Doragon), lit., "Weapon concealed in a slim figure"), she's an expert in slaughtering veteran summoners using only her own body and hidden weapons instead of Materials.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 2 It is said that no one can outdo her when it comes to an unarmed fight. Her martial arts techniques include pressure point strikes, which she claims would allow her to easily kill Aika's white liger before Aika could snap her fingers. Another of her techniques is an assassination technique which consists of a palm strike that causes a certain vibration to create bubbles in someone’s lungs, even through armor. She can use variations of the technique to create air bubbles in a gasoline tank to stall a vehicle's engine, or to wrap a bunch of air bubbles around the electrodes soaking in the battery acid to similarly disable the battery by significantly reducing the efficiency at which electricity is drawn from the acid. Some of her hidden weapons include a gorgeously decorated fan that can be disassembled into more than twenty assassination needle darts, and a Feizhao, an assassination tool taking the form of a metal rake on the end of a rope. She's also knowledgeable in acupuncture.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 3 Part 2 Lu also has the talent to be a vessel, though her hatred for the summoning ceremony means she refuses to be one. Normally vessels don't earn Awards, so they return to being a normal human once they break their contract with their summoner, but Lu is an extreme outlier who has earned more than 100 Awards as a vessel alone.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 2 Part 2 Gallery Lu Niang Lan.jpg|Lu's Design References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vessels Category:Illegal